


loopholes

by AslansCompass



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, one-shot au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: When McGonagal discovers what Umbridge's detentions are really like, she is determined to put a stop to it.





	loopholes

 

Despite McGonagall's masterful handling of Umbridge, Harry still found it difficult to concentrate in Transfiguration.  The motion for the Vanishing Charm aggravated the cuts on his hand, reopening some of the scabs. 

"Here, Harry," Hermoine whispered, offering him a handkerchief from her bag. 

"Thanks." He wrapped it around the back of his hand, but the fabric kept getting loose and interfering with his wand motions. Finally, he just crumpled the fabric in a ball and continued without it. 

McGonagall walked up and down the rows, correcting a motion there, recapturing a mouse there.  "Wand higher, Longbottom," she reminded Neville. Her gaze flicked over to Harry, who had paused mid-motion as his hand throbbed. Harry met her eyes for a moment, then looked away again. 

At last, the bell rang.  Students began gathering up their books and wands, stuffing them into bags.  "Review the Vanishing Charm before our next class, " McGonagall reminded them. "Dismissed. Except for you, Mr. Potter."

Harry froze. 

"I'll need your help gathering the mice and putting them away."

Umbridge coughed in her girlish way. "If you require assistance, Professor..."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of detaining the High Inquisitor. I'm sure you've got quite enough to do with your new duties."

Umbridge smiled and stalked out of the room. 

"Come now,  Potter, these mice won't catch themselves." 

Harry glanced longingly after Ron and Hermoine, but quietly set his bag on the desk.  He picked up Ron's mouse, which was only missing the tip of its tail, and his own, pale white mouse and brought them up to the front of the room. "Where do you want them?" 

McGonagall pointed her wand at the classroom door, slamming it shut. She pursed her lips thoughtfully.  _"Muffliato!"_ She turned back to Harry. "Right, show me your hand."

"What?"

"Hand!"

Feeling somewhat foolish, Harry held out his hands. 

"No, no. Palms down."

Harry slowly turned his hands over. He tried to tug down his sleeves, but McGonagall stopped him. The words  _"I must not tell lies."_ were clearly visible on his right hand.  

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?"

"It...it's nothing..."

"I asked you a question. Did someone do this to you?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? Am I to believe that you go around carving words into your own skin?  I know better than to ask what students get up to in their spare time, but this looks like more than a joke."

Harry stared at the desk. 

"Who did this? Why didn't you come to me earlier?" 

"I didn't want to cause a fuss. Sides, you told me to shut up about Umbridge. The words faded at first--but it's not healing as quickly now..."

"At first?" McGonagall narrowed her eyebrows. "What exactly has Umbridge had you do during these detentions?"

"The first night, she just said I'd be doing some lines. When I went to get out my quill, she had a special one for me to use instead.  Said she wanted me to write "I must not tell lies." But she hadn't given me any ink. Said I wouldn't need it.  I wrote like she said, and the words cut into my hand. It healed over, but she had me doing it for hours."

"Hours?" McGongall's voice was ice-cold.

"At least. I went there straight after dinner and didn't get back to the dorms until after midnight.That's why I've been having so much trouble with homework," he added, hoping to change the subject.

"How many detentions has she given you?"

"Four last week. And one last night for mentioning Professor Quirrell. I have four more this week." Harry's stomach rumbled loudly. "Look, can I go? I'm starving."

"Im taking you to Madame Pomfrey's."

"What? No, it's fine, Hermoine gave me some murtlap essence, it's really helped."

"That's as may be, but you need checking over for blood loss and possible infection. What do you have after lunch?"

"Double Herbology," he answered.

"I'll let Sprout know you'll be absent. Pomfrey can send excuse slips to the others." 

"What? No, Professor, look,  I'll be fine, really, don't bother Pomfrey."

"Let's let Pomfrey decide that, shall we?" McGonagal waved her wand and opened the door. "Come on now." 


End file.
